Cooking Contest
by iera d' fishyAngel
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya ya kalau leeteuk yang gak bisa masak ikutan lomba masak yang lawannya itu adalah Jaejoong dan ryeowook? YAOI couple.


Tittle : Cooking Contest

Genre : humor, parody  
>Rating : K<br>Cast : Kangteuk, Yunjae, Yewook, Hanchul, Kyumin and Shindong  
>Diclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan YME dan diri mereka sendiri. Kecuali Leeteuk, dia itu pacar author (di bantai Kangin)<p>

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya ya kalau Leeteuk yang gak bisa masak ikutan lomba masak yang lawannya adalah Jaejoong dan Ryeowook? YAOI couple! Oke RnR please...

~.0.~

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah tetapi tidak begitu cerah di sebuah rumah besar yang di huni oleh 11 orang aneh bin gak jelas.  
>"Huh, ramen lagi ramen lagi" keluh shindong<br>"Bukannya pagi ini yang tugas masak itu ira, kok malah mama yang masak?" tanya sungmin  
>"padahal aku pengen makan nasi bentonya ryeowook" keluh kyuhyun<br>"kalau kalian gak mau ramen itu, gak usah makan sekalian" bentak mama leeteuk  
>"ada apa sich ma, kok ribut-ribut?" tanya papa kangin<br>"ini nich pa, mereka gak mau makan ramenku, padahal ramenku kan paling enak sedunia. Ini lagi si kyuhyun, dia malah banding-bandingin aku ma ryeowook, padahal dia kan masih bau kencur" kesal leeteuk  
>"masakanku kan memang lebih enak daripada masakan mama. Aku itu bukan bau kencur tapi bau menyan tau" sela ryeowook<br>"terserah kau saja. Pokoknya ramenku itu jauh lebih enak daripada masakanmu tau" jawab leeteuk gak mau kalah  
>"lebih enakan juga masakanku" sahut jaejoong<br>"masakanku"  
>"bukan, masakanku"<br>"enggak, aku"  
>"aku"<br>Akhirnya terjadilah pertempuran sengit antara tiga uke yang gila memasak itu untuk memperebutkan gelar 'pembuat masakan terenak di rumah ini' (gelar apaan coba -.-'). Para pasangan mereka hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah mereka hingga pasangan hanchul pun datang  
>"ada apa sich ini, kok ribut-ribut?" tanya heechul<br>"mereka lagi ribut masalah masakan siapa yang paling enak. Tolong pisahin mereka dong hyung" pinta yunho. Tiba-tiba hankyung menyela pertengkaran 3 uke itu dengan berkata "nasi gorengku jauh lebih enak daripada masakan kalian semua"  
>"DIAM KAU. INI MASALAH PARA UKE TAU" bentak KETIGA UKE itu yang sukses membuat hankyung diam membatu.<br>"hei ngomong-ngomong soal masak, aku punya selebaran tentang lomba masak nich. Gimana kalau kalian bertiga ikutan lomba itu?" usul heechul

"emangnya yang kayak gitu ada apa?" tanya leeteuk  
>"beneran. Nich baca aja sendiri" jawab heechul sambil menyerahkan selebaran yang dia bawa. Merekapun membaca selebaran yang diberikan oleh heechul barusan yang ternyata berisi :<p>

¤ WORO WORO WIRI WIRI ¤  
>Berkenaan untuk memperingati hari memasak nasional yang tinggal satu minggu lagi, persahaan kami 'Dragon Cinderella" berniat mengadakan lomba memasak yang akan diselenggarakan selama satu minggu penuh dengan 13 macam menu yang dilombakan. Bagi yang berminat harus memenuhi syarat sebagai berikut :<br>1. Harus bisa masak tentunya  
>2. Harus uke, gak boleh seme. Apalagi cewek asli.<br>3. Harus cantik, pinter nyanyi dan juga bisa lari sprint sejauh 100 m selama 1 menit (yang bener aja bisa mati tau -,-')

Dan satu lagi, kami juga membuka lowongan bagi siapa saja yang ingin menjadi juri dalam lomba masak kali ini (hanya untuk 3 orang) boleh sema atau uke (tetep gak boleh cewek). Demikian pemberitahuan kami. Apabila ada yang berminat silahkan hubungi kantor polisi terdekat (lho 0.0)

Salam imuet  
>Dragon Cinderella<p>

NB : bagi yang terpilih jadi juri, pada saat lomba harap membawa mimum satu galon masing-masing ya. Maklum panitia lagi kena kanker hehe... ^_^

"selebaran apaan nich?" gerutu kyuhyun  
>"udah gitu isinya gak jelas lagi. Jangan-jangan selebaran ini kalian yang buat ya?" tanya yesung pada hanchul yang hanya di jawab cengiran keduanya.<p>

"hyung, kalian lagi sakit kanker ya?" tanya sungmin

"siapa juga yang sakit. Kanker itu maksudnya kantong kering tau..." jawab hankyung

"kalau kering ya tinggal disiram aja, gitu aja kok repot" sahut yesung yang niru logatnya cepot

"maksudnya lagi gak punya duit pabo..." geram heechul  
>"tapi lomba ini boleh juga. Itung-itung untuk mengetahui masakan siapa yang paling enak" kata jaejoong sambil tersenyum menyeringai<br>"dan untuk saat ini, lebih baik kalian makan ramen itu aja. Kami lagi males masak" sambung leeteuk  
>"kami mau mempersiapkan diri dulu buat lomba besok. Jadi waktu makan siang dan malam nanti kalian masak sendiri ya" ryeowook ikut-ikutan nyahut<br>"makan yang banyak ya, terus do'ain mama biar menang" pesan leeteuk  
>Ketiga uke itupun beranjak ke kamar mereka masing-masing sambil menyeret paksa pasangan mereka. Sementara itu, keadaan di ruang makan<p>

"ini semua gara-gara kalian hyung, kita jadi makan ramen lagi dech" gerutu kyuhyun  
>"memangnya ada apa dengan ramen ini? Ramen ini lumayan enak" jawab heechul<br>"aku kan bosen. Trus makan siang nanti siapa yang masak?" tanya kyuhyun  
>"kan ada aku. Biar aku yang masak" jawab hankyung yang kumat narsisnya<br>"oppa, aku mau request. Nanti jangan masak nasi goreng lagi ya" kata sungmin  
>"kayaknya gak bisa dech soalnya aku kan cuma bisa masak nasi goreng" jawab hankyung sambil nyengir<p>

Author : shindong, kamu kok diem aja  
>Shindong : aku lagi ada ritual tau<br>author : ritual apaan?  
>Shindong : ritual menghabiskan ramen selagi mereka ribut<br>kyuminhanchul : SHINDONG... MANA RAMENKU...  
>Shindong : elo sich thor ribut, jadi ketahuan kan<br>author : hehe maap ya mas shindong dong bodong eh salah shindong aja maksudnya.

~ tbc ~

Gimana gimana garing banget ya, pasti garing banget dech, maklum soalnya ini ff pertama aku jadi mian kalo bahasanya jelek. Untuk chapter berikutnya aku usahain minggu depan dan juga lebih panjang, so REVIEW please...


End file.
